


A Pretty Day

by damnedapostate (ethydium)



Series: Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethydium/pseuds/damnedapostate
Summary: Anders is having a little “holiday”. Spring is here and Kirkwall has a peaceful month. He dresses up nicely and goes to the Tipsy Raven, a cheap Hightown tavern, dressed up nicely.Also: Fenris is there. And what happens when Fenris is meets with a nicely washed up Anders?On and off semi-established Fenders.





	A Pretty Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTyphonSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/gifts).



> thank you for the prompt @typhonserpent

Anders wanted to give Justice a reason, a logical one that could account for his actions, but he couldn’t. Sometimes you needed none for this. And Anders decided today was a day like that.

Hawke gave him a key to the hidden entrance to the mansion. Also, permission to come and go whenever he liked.

“Especially, when I’m not around,” Hawke asked him. “Orana likes you because you always eat so much of her cooking. And Bodahn trusts you, so feel free to enjoy my hospitality.”

And now that Hawke wasn’t in Kirkwall, he spent more night in the mansion. It was safer, and had working plumbing. He didn’t want to bother Fenris every time he felt like he deserved a long soak. Hawke’s place was more than adequate for that. Even if there he had no lean elf to share the huge tub with.

So he took Hawke up on her word.

Last week he got some presents from Madame Luisine and the workers of the Rose for his potions.

And today he shaved meticulously, and put on the dress and jewellery he got. Brushed his hair until it was shiny and absolutely devoid of knots.

It turned out to be a good place to get dressed, because after the third loud curse, Orana came in to help him with the straps on the back.  

“You’re very pretty, if you don’t mind me saying, serah,” said Orana with a soft smile.

“Thank you, it’s very nice of you to say so,” thanked her Anders with a faint blush.

*

He walked through Hightown, revelling in feeling anonymous. Now he wasn’t the Darktown healer, an infamous apostate. A deserted Warden. A possessed mage. None of these.

He was just a freshly bathed, good smelling person wrapped in soft fabric with an elegant umbrella.

 

He thought about only walking around, but soon it turned out to be boring. So he went to the Tipsy Raven. It was a cheaper place, not very elegant, but still a cleaner place than the Hanged Man. There was less shady business and more merchants.

*

Fenris was thankful for a bit of calm with Hawke out of Kirkwall with Isabela, Merrill and Aveline in tow. They went to Sundermouth, and he would rather not visit the Dalish more than he absolutely needed to. They didn’t even have halla…

He was supposed to meet a merchant and talk about a job Aveline mentioned to him. Just an easy trip outside the city, then back. It was a quick and not strenuous way to get money. Not that he was in particular need for more, but… it was always nice to drop gold off at Lirene’s shop or to smuggle some into Anders’ donation box when he wasn’t looking.

And… maybe he could buy a small gift to the mage. Something that wasn’t for his clinic, but for him. Something as frivolous as jewellery. An earring maybe? Isabela said he had one before.  It would suit him then. Also something to tug at would be handy too.

Fenris shuffled on his seat, and looked around. He wasn’t enjoying the privacy of his own home, so he couldn’t afford zoning out to the thought of the mage. He looked amongst the patrons and sighed. The man he was waiting for was late. Never a good sign in his opinion.

*

Anders came in, and Fenris almost choked on his drink. He was eternally beautiful… he immediately recognised him, there was no doubt about his true identity. True, it was easy with having a bodyguard’s trained eye. And he spent a lot of time thinking about Anders’ red-blond hair.

*

Anders sashayed to the bar to order a drink, enjoying the attention. He didn't exactly turn every head - he wasn't _that_ young anymore, but there was a significant pause in the air. He still got _game_ , it seemed.

He got roped into a conversation by a stranger almost immediately. He refused the drink from the man, he wasn’t looking for a nameless fuck in the back alley. It wouldn’t be fair… he would spend every minute thinking about long brown fingers lined with lyrium anyway.

He picked up his cider, winked at another patron standing there, then moved to have a seat at the table in the back, away from the windows. The low light of the place would work in his favour. His hair looked better by the fire.

*

Fenris couldn’t just march to the bar and interrupt. And why would he? Anders and him didn’t exactly promise anything to each other, nor did they commit. If seeing Anders laugh with someone else made a cold knot deep in his stomach, then it was his problem alone.

Still, even though the merchant arrived and sat in front of him, he couldn’t really pay attention. It was all boring details anyway, most he had already got in a letter. Instead of listening, he kept sneaking glances at Anders, sitting alone, sipping his drink. He was so beautiful… Fenris couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He wondered if those clothes were as silky beneath his fingers as they looked. A thought went through his mind that made him sit up straight.

What if Anders wore matching lingerie beneath the dress? Silky lace hugging him intimately, teasing him with every tiny movement of his body…

Oh, it was torture to sit here and think about Anders, when he could just go over there and see for himself.

He interrupted the incessant mumble of the merchant with a cough. “I have everything I need. Our business is concluded,” he said formally, then stood abruptly. “Now if you’ll excuse me…”

The merchant frowned at him, but far be it from him to stop the scowling elf.

*

Anders blushed and his eyes grew big when he saw Fenris walk up to his table. He wasn’t wearing armour, just regular clothes and there was no weapon in sight. It was shocking to see him in such an average setup.

“May I?” Fenris asked politely, putting his hand on the back of the chair opposite of Anders.

“Yes, of course,” he replied immediately, pitching his voice to a higher octave. ~~~~

He wondered if Fenris was mistaken or just drunk. He had a glass in his hand and a flush on his handsome face, but his speech was clear and his coordination normal. Also, he’s never seen Fenris drunk before. Ever.

“Do you come here often?” Fenris asked smoothly, but to Anders it seemed like a real question. “I have never seen you here before.”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t have the time to just go out and have fun these days,” he replied with a cheeky smile.

“So how come I’m fortune enough to meet you today?”

Anders felt himself blush. Maker, was Fenris really flirting with him? “Today’s a special say,” he answered evenly.

“Are you celebrating something?”

“Being alive,” he said suddenly and without thinking. Justice approved of the sentiment, deep inside him. He also approved of spending time with Fenris. But that might have been because of the lyrium.

Fenris’ lips curled into an unexpected half smile. “That’s always worth celebrating. Do you mind if I join you?”

“Not at all,” he replied, and he was telling the truth. He didn’t expect anything from this endeavour. Maybe some harmless flirting, some… groping in a back alley, perhaps.

But this was better than any of that.

“And how did you plan to celebrate? The drink isn’t that good here.”

“Well, it’s better than the Hanged Man’s swill… but I was hoping for some company.” He grinned slightly, feeling the tension thaw in his body. He remembered how to do this. “And you are perfect for that.”

Fenris had to tighten his face not to let a stupid smile blossom on it. What was he doing here at all?

Suddenly the room felt too small, and he boldly leaned closer.  “Would you like to take a walk outside? The weather is… very nice.”

Anders nodded without thinking. “Oh, yes, that sounds marvellous!”

*

Fenris offered his arm to him, and they were walking close, wandering aimlessly in the empty streets. The nobles were busy having dinner inside their mansions.

“Fenris?” Anders asked carefully.

“Yes, mage?”

“You know I’m me, right?”

Fenris chuckled, and didn’t bother to hide it. “Yes, Anders, I know you’re _you_.”

Anders breathed out in relief. “It’s the nose, isn’t it?” he asked with a smile that reached his eyes, making them crinkle joyfully.

Fenris smirked back at him. “No, it was the hair and your height.”

“Oh, yes, those too.” Something he couldn’t hide. If he wore a wig, however…

“My apologies, did you want to remain… anonymous? My eyes are trained to recognise patterns and people, but you were doing a great job with your _limited_ resources.”

“Oh, well, thanks,” he murmured bitterly.

“I meant it as a compliment, Anders,” added Fenris, because the mage was frowning a little. “You’re very… pretty.”

Anders squinted at him, still suspicious, so Fenris had to fight a bit harder to convince him. “I’m serious, you look stunning.” But Anders still didn’t look convinced. “Come, let me show you just how pretty I think you are.”

Anders let himself be led into the nearest narrow passage. He was seated at a box, and Fenris was on his knees in front of him.

He hiked the dress up, and massaged Anders’ thighs.

“So pretty,” he murmured, pulling the dress up higher to reveal thin, lacy panties. Just like he expected. “Oh! You really were hoping for company.”

“No, no, not like this,” Anders clarified. “I like how they feel on my skin.”

Fenris pulled a finger teasingly over the fabric, making Anders’ cock jump in anticipation.

“Me too,” he murmured. Then he leaned down and kissed the fabric, ghosting his lips over Anders’ erection. “Like a present waiting to be unwrapped.”

Anders looked down at him with a beautiful blush, and stretched enticingly. “Yes, please, unwrap me, Fenris,” he begged softly.

“Anything for you, pretty girl,” answered Fenris, and Anders sucked in a breath loudly. “Too much?” asked Fenris with concern, stilling his hands on Anders’ hips.

“No, no!” Anders quickly shook his head. “I,” he gulped, biting his lips,” like it.”

A quick, solemn smile blossomed on Fenris’ face, and he took Anders’ hand to kiss his knuckles. “You know the rules,” he murmured and Anders was nodding eagerly.

“No grabbing your hair, just cradling your head and tickling your ears, yes. I'll be good, I won't misbehave!” Anders promised cheekily, and under his mischievous demeanour there was truthfulness.

“Good,” said Fenris, leaning closer to catch Anders’ lips for a kiss. “I'd hate to put you over my knee and spank you.”

Anders hissed, and murmured, “Now you're just being _mean_.” Maker, Fenris wouldn't hesitate to spank him like an unruly child right here in this alley, would he.

“Maybe so.” Came the reply, and Fenris scouted back to kiss Anders’ thighs, and bite the pale insides of them.

By the time he graced Anders with pulling his panties down, Anders’ cock was fully flushed.

Fenris kissed the head tenderly, and peered above his head to catch the sight of Anders.

Oh, he was a sight! Eyes too bright, the kohl making them look even more gold than brown. Lips flushed dark from biting.

Fenris smiled up at him, then licked a long line over his erection.

“So desperate already.”

“Since you've put your mouth on me,” murmured Anders defensively. “You drive me mad with your kisses, Fenris!”

Fenris caught the head between his lips, winked at Anders boldly, then let it slide into his mouth slowly. He wasn't in any rush to finish, but the way Anders was shaking in his hold meant he didn't need to.

He relaxed his throat and swallowed Anders deeply. “Oh, Fenris, _Fenris_!” came the immediate reaction, and Fenris felt lewd pride blossom inside his chest. He did this. He made Anders forget his own name just with his lips and tongue.

Anders gripped the edge of the box tightly, not trusting himself enough to put his hands on Fenris. He needed all his resolve to not start bucking into Fenris’ mouth.

But Fenris was truly testing his limits. He pulled off slightly, wrapped his fingers around the head and teased him mercilessly.

“You look stunning, Anders,” he said, croaking a little from having Anders’ dick so deep inside. “The prettiest of them all.”

Fenris gripped Anders’ thigs, enjoying the feel of hard muscles under his fingers. Oh, it was a dream to have him within his grasp like this. Pliant and sweet, ready to get anything he was graced with.

Moaning and whimpering ever so softly, as if he was still worried about someone walking in on him and tearing the joy away from him.

Oh.

Fenris pulled back and let his fingers replace his mouth, tugging torturously slow at his erection.

“Does this excite you, Anders,” he asked lowly. “that we’re out here in the open where an unsuspecting noble could discover us any moment?”

“Yes,” he admitted with a broken off moan.

“They’d be so jealous to know it’s not them you let this close.”

“Fenris, please,” he begged. “Your sweet mouth, please,” he added, pushing himself a little further to the front, his whole body alive with desperation.

“Gladly, mage,” laughed Fenris, and happily obliged. He wrapped his mouth around him, and sucked him deep inside, again and again, until Anders uttered his soft warning and came down on his throat.

“Fuck,” he bit out, as Fenris licked him clean, then pulled his panties back. “What about you?” he asked in a daze, because Fenris was already standing, and pulling him up.

“I propose we go back to my mansion. There I can shower you with affection you properly. Is that an acceptable course of action?”

“Maker, yes,” Anders replied gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out w me @damnedapostate.tumblr.com


End file.
